


Adventure (but not really)

by Nimbu (Nimbunade)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Oumota, Romantic Comedy, fluff?, himiko's name appears once, idek what to write for tags, kokichi steals kaitos jacket again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbunade/pseuds/Nimbu
Summary: Kaito and Kokichi end up in Hell. AKA the girl's bathroom.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Adventure (but not really)

"Get back here, you gremlin!" Kaito ran after Kokichi, who had a maroon galaxy jacket around his shoulders. _Kaito's_ jacket, to be precise. It wasn't the first time Kokichi had stolen it right from his shoulders, but Kaito was determined to make it the last.

Being small (and not having a terminal illness, but Kokichi didn't know that), Kokichi was able to run faster. He turned a corner, out of Kaito's sight, and the astronaut used this opportunity to slow down and catch his breath.

Forgetting that he didn't have his jacket, he reflexively wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve, only realizing his mistake after that. He cursed and tried to wipe the blood away. That only resulted in it spreading, the pink blood bright against his white sleeve.

Not having any other choice, Kaito resumed chase. It was a dead-end, with only washrooms at the end. That meant there wasn't any way Kokichi could have gone anywhere else, unless he jumped out the window. Kaito hoped that wasn't true. For the sake of his jacket, of course.

He entered the men's washroom, first checking all the stalls, finding one locked. He slammed his fist against the stall door, scaring the bejeesus out of Gonta. Although it wasn't his fault, Gonta apologized for not being Kokichi and offered to make it up to him. Kaito hurriedly consoled him, wanting to continue searching for Kokichi, but not wanting to hurt the entomologist's feelings either.

After Gonta finally left the washroom, Kaito looked into the storage closet, that being the last place Kokichi could be. He _was_ small, but there wasn't anywhere else to hide, unless he somehow went through the gaps of the tiles.

Kaito exited the washroom, defeated. He was starting to entertain the idea that Kokichi _had_ jumped out the window when he heard a familiar 'Nishishishi~'.

From the girl's washroom.

Kaito stared, wondering how far Kokichi would take this prank. He hesitated, knowing that a man should never enter a women's bathroom. He half expected it to be like heaven, full of perfumed mist and singing angels and shit. The other half expected it to be like hell, burning the eyeballs of any boy who dare set foot. Of course, Kokichi was pretty much Satan anyway, so it wouldn't affect him.

He still needed his jacket though, so he took a deep breath and walked inside, and saw something he hadn't expected. A normal washroom.

"What are you gawking at, Momota-chan?" Kokichi said, sitting on the sink platform and swinging his legs playfully, "You might want to keep that mouth closed. A fly might enter! Nishishishi~."

Kokichi's laugh brought Kaito out of his trance and he growled, "Ouma. Give me my jacket. It's not funny anymore."

The smaller boy jumped off the platform, "But Momota-chaaaan," He whined, "Isn't our game entertaining to you? It's so not boring!"

"Go ask Tojou-san or Kiibo-kun to play a game with you. Heck, go annoy Shuichi. Just give the jacket and leave me alone."

"Kirumi and Kiibo are busy, and Saihara-chan's boring. Besides, it's so much more fun with Momota-chan!"

"Oh yeah? Well, fun's over." Kaito stretched out his hand, waiting for Kokichi to hand over the jacket.

However, Kokichi only took his hand and gave it a handshake, "No," he said mischievously, giving a devilish smile.

"I swear to God-" Kaito's voice cut off as he heard sounds outside the door.

"Wait here! I'll use the bathroom and be right back, Yumeno-san!" They heard the voice from outside say, followed by a soft _nyeh._

_Chabashira-san's voice._

Kaito looked back at Kokichi, who looked terrified. Their eyes met, and with a silent agreement for a truce, they both ran into the stall furthest away from the door.

Both boys held their breath as they heard Chabashira walk in. Kokichi motioned Kaito to stand on the toilet seat with him, which was proven difficult considering how tall the astronaut was.

It became a balancing act, with Kaito's hands on the stall walls to keep standing upright, and Kokichi's hands wrapped around his waist in an attempt to stay on the seat.

The pair stared at each other, trying to make other laugh while simultaneously attempting to stay quiet themselves. At the brink of laughter, they both grinned, their faces close.

Kaito was suddenly _very_ aware of the position they were in, and tried to crane his face away to hide his blush. Kokichi noticed, smile fading as he buried his face into Kaito's chest, his face warm as well.

They stood like that as they heard the toilet flushing, the tap switching on and off, footsteps, and silence once more.

Kokichi let go and jumped off the toilet. He attempted a smile, which seemed different with his cheeks red.

"See, Momota-chan?" He said, "I told you it's more fun with you!"

"Yeah, I guess you proved your point," As much as he tried, Kaito wasn't able to look at the supreme leader the same anymore.

Kokichi sheepishly him handed the jacket, "Guess you won this game."

"Thanks," Kaito laughed and ruffled his hair.

He unlocked the door and they walked out of the stall, only for them to freeze once more.

Chabashira stood in front of them, arms crossed and absolute fury on her face.

Both boys screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! I had fun writing it.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :)


End file.
